


Uh oh

by yangisgay



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Meetings, sooshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangisgay/pseuds/yangisgay
Summary: 1950s AmericaNew neighbour Soojin seems to enjoy shaking up the usual monthly garden party
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Uh oh

"Darling?" A voice echoed through the empty kitchen towards the front door. 

"Yes, coming." The reply came hurriedly.  
Yeh Shuhua adjusted the red polkadot neckerchief which adorned her matching dress, picking up the apple pie she had baked the previous day before rushing out the door. 

The rush was not unusual for Shuhua, as once a month her neighbour would hold a small garden party for the town. After spending her half a year of marriage stuck doing the housework, most days the outing was the highlight she waited for with each passing day. 

She followed her husband up the path as they made their way into the generously sized house opposite their own, entering through the already open door and giving their greetings to the familiar faces inside. 

Garden parties were always fun. When chores took up most of your time, it was always welcome to be able to meet the neighbours and catch up after spending so much time inside. Shuhua was much younger than most women on the street, but she could make pleasant conversation none the less. 

Grabbing a glass of wine and some snacks from the kitchen, she positioned herself on a chair in the sitting room, joining her friend Miyeon from next door.  
"Shuhua!" She called excitedly, turning to face the newcomer with a happy smile. "We were just saying how we all needed a little ladies time!"  
Shuhua laughed at the flirtatious wink that followed nodding sharply.  
"I've been going crazy while George works, I spend so much time alone…" She replied cutely. "I need a hobby!"  
Immediately the other wives pipped up, bragging about how much they accomplished each day. 

Truth be told, Shuhua regretted the way her life had changed - moving from the city where she lived a fairly free lifestyle to a town where her life was seemingly mapped out by a man who barely knew her. Her marriage was all convenience really - her parents had admired George and she got along fine with him (despite the lack of attraction), so marriage had seemed like a way to get her family off her back once she hit adulthood. 

She longed for the type of relationships her friends would boast about, taking a bold swig of her wine and wiping the wetness away from her lips. 

Miyeon calling her name knocked her out of her daydream. Shuhua muttered an apology which was waved off.  
"Have you heard about the new women in number 14?" Shuhua shook her head. "No husband! I've seen her driving around in her own car too."  
The other ladies raised an eyebrow at this, sharing excited glances. 

"Did you invite her today?" Voiced asked hopefully.  
"Of course!" Miyeon replied, waving her eyebrows scandalously at Shuhua, making the younger girl laugh. 

Conversation flowed onward to other topics and everyone had forgotten about the illusive neighbour when she turned up. 

Miyeon spotted her immediately and waved. 

Shuhua spun around and was shocked. The newcomer was causing quite the controversy as she made her way through the door. 

Her shiny black hair was pulled up into a high rippled bun - her makeup dark and bold. Her deadpan look was both intimidating and intriguing, especially with her small smirk clear from her cherry red lipstick. 

This however, wasn't what was causing the shock. 

Whilst all the women wore dresses, the new lady wore a tight fitting pantsuit and heeled boots, which opened wide at the top to reveal a little cleavage. 

Upon seeing Miyeon's wave she smiled and Shuhua almost melted. She had to remind herself to close her mouth before she started drooling. Women had always interested Shuhua secretly, but no one had ever piqued her interest so easily. 

She found herself scrambling out of her chair almost at once, having to go get some fresh air once the newcomer started to make her way over. 

Though unwise, Shuhua poured herself another glass of wine and drank thirstily, mentally slapping herself for acting like this. Trying to regain her composure, she took a seat next to George outside and tried to distract herself. 

There she remained for the next hour or so, laughing along with conversation until she noticed a figure in the conservatory doorway. The neighbour's sultry stare found Shuhua's and locking on. She felt almost afraid to blink, like the beauty would disappear should she close her eyes for a moment. 

Just then, a finger beckoned Shuhua to her, the trace of a smirk resurfacing. 

"Bathroom." Shuhua whispered to her husband before following the neighbour - who now made her way inside. 

She followed the clack of heels against the hardwood floor, finally finding herself in the dark house garage. Seeing no sign of the woman she had followed there, she turned to leave, only to hear the door click shut. 

Shuhua spun around, to face her. 

"Leaving so soon?" 

Her voice oozed like honey, making every hair stand up on Shuhua's head. 

"Maybe not if you're here…" Shuhua smiled. "I'm Shuhua - number 8."  
"Soojin." 

Soojin stepped closer with each word. 

"I noticed you leave when I arrived Shuhua…" She spoke again, still moving forwards as Shuhua took a step back. "I hope I don't make you uncomfortable." She raised a questioning eyebrow.  
"No!" Shuhua replied quickly. "I was just thirsty…" 

Soojin's eyes snapped down as Shuhua licked her lips nervously. 

"Me too…" Soojin replied, closing the small gap with her body, leaving Shuhua trapped against herself and a car door. 

Her eyes flickered shut as Soojin's hands came to rest on her hips - breath in on her lips. 

They crashed into each other, soft lips and skin coming together passionately. Soojin's kiss was intoxicating, as she pushed Shuhua to sit on the car, leaving her fingers trailing over the younger woman's bare legs, creeping further under her skirt with each kiss. 

Shuhua's breathing got heavier as her arms looped around Soojin's neck to pull her impossibly closer. 

Soojin's lips felt like silk. She felt herself relax backwards against the car as the new neighbour climbed upwards. A sharp bite made her breath hitch as Soojin's teeth closed on the housewife's bottom lip teasingly. 

The smell of petrol from the car, mixed with Soojin's sweet perfume washed over her like a drug and before she could think about what she was doing, her hands started to fumble with the buttons on Soojin's suit, revealing more of her sharp collarbone firstly, followed by a black lace bra. 

Feeling the contact Soojin reluctantly stepped back pulling her hands from Shuhua's thighs to rub at her red lipstick with her thumb, tidying it up at the corners. 

Shuhua stared up in a haze, staring puzzled at the other as her jumpsuit was carefully rebuttoned. 

"Pleasure to meet you." Soojin whispered, seduction oozing in each word before waltzing to the door. She turned for a moment, biting her lip and winking before going through the doorway. 

Shuhua remained, dazed, on top of the car for some time. A goofy smile held itself over her mouth. 

She was only returned to the real world as a low voice called for her from the doorway.  
"There you are!" George spoke, not noticing Shuhua's panicked attempts to smooth her skirt and hair. "Everyone's heading home now." 

"Uhm." She cleared her throat. "Okay." 

He helped her down off of the car, naively, not having any questions somehow as to how she ended up there. 

They made their way out of the house in time to hear the rev of an engine as Soojin started her car, hair now in a red scarf, matching the shiny paint job on her car. 

"Oh my! What a car!" George enthused, returning Soojin's wave which had most definitely been intended for Shuhua and not him. "Matches your new lipstick colour, looks lovely by the way." 

Shuhua reached a finger to her lips. Lipstick? 

Pulled her hand away, her fingertips were stained with a passionate red. 

"So that's the new neighbour… I hope she manages without a husband."  
"I think she's just fine." Shuhua chimed in, thumb trailing over the slight swelling in her lip, already dreaming about when she could meet Soojin again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooshu just melts my heart but there aren't enough fics. Hope you all enjoyed


End file.
